Green?
by RaidenF
Summary: Not remembering who you are is pretty inconvenient. Especially if you're a seasoned trainer, set to enter a tournament in a month. Rated T for language.


...and then, I woke up.

Wait, what? Hold on, what happened to the rest of the intro!? Ah, uh…

I CAN'T REMEMBER IT!??! -Er, ah, I mean, I seem to have trouble recalling...such things...pertaining to my...history. Yes.

Bah, whatever. Where am I?

OoOoO

The light of the sun made it's way through the trees, warming one side of my face. It was either early morning or late afternoon, considering only one half of me was being warmed. I heard the crows and calls of various animals, but they didn't sound like any that I recognized. Opening my eyes, I found myself on the ground, in a clearing of sorts.

"Ugh, my head…" I mumbled, sitting up. There was some abnormally tall grass nearby and it seemed like a lot of people had walked through this way before. The only problem is...I can't...remember anything. I don't know where I am, I don't know what I look like; I don't even remember my name!

With a deep breath, I stood up. No use dwelling on what I don't remember. It'll come back to me soon...probably. I turned around, noting that behind me was what seemed like the entrance to a cave. I sighed and decided to see what I had on my person.

-One black T-shirt with a weird collar thing going on

-Two blue sweat band things on my wrist

-One pair of jeans

-One pair of sneakers

-and a belt that had...balls attached to it.

I took one off and held it up. Red top, white bottom, button in the middle with a black band around the equator of the sphere…damn, Pokémon are getting good with their merch, aren't they?

Wait, where did that come from? What the heck's a pokémon? And why does it have an accent on the e that looks like it could easily be left out and everyone would still understand me?

While these thoughts plagued my brain, I pushed the button on the so called 'poké ball', only to have the thing burst open with a flash of light that took the shape of...a dog? No, it looked like a dog but it also had a tiger mixed in. I stepped back, wary of this creature.

"Ar…?" It said, tilting it's head as it looked at me. It seemed...confused. Like it was supposed to be doing something other than just sitting around. Like it was waiting for me to tell it what to do.

This dog-tiger hybrid scared the shit out of me. Forgetting I had a whole belt that could, to my knowledge, contain more of those intimidating creatures, I turned tail and ran, wanting to get away as fast as possible. The tall grass looked like it could provide cover for me to curl up and hide inside, and with that in mind, I bolted.

OoOoO

_What is master doing? He called me out here just to run away? No no, that can't be right. He must have some sort of plan in his head. Yes, that must be it. It's probably some sort of training he's heard about in this strange place! Of course! I should follow him -- master doesn't do things for no reason; this must be to train. To get even stronger._

With that in mind, the arcanine chased after the amnesiac trainer into the tall grass.

OoOoO

"HEEEEEELP!!!" I screamed, running from a small, blue and black cat.

"Shi shi!" it called, bounding after me. I swear I saw sparks of electricity around it's cheeks. As I ran, on the verge of tears, I tripped. Was this the end? Was this where I died? Wait, what did I trip on?

Lifting my face up off the ground - no I did not faceplant I swear - I turned back. I regretted my actions almost immediately, for out of the grass came the blue and black electric cat and a very tiny, very angry bird. Tears streamed down my face as I accepted my fate. I was to die here.

_Oh, how I'll miss you, cruel world, _I thought, curling up into a ball.

_Though I didn't know you for very long, you treated me like shit anyway, but you let me live! I got to feel adrenaline, and I learnt a word that doesn't make any sense to me, and I missed a long intro that would have been nice to know, and I realise that that dog tiger can one shot those two animals- wait what?_

True to my disarrayed thoughts, the tiger-dog had swatted away the two creatures out for my head with one swipe of it's paw. It turned to me, head tilted.

"Ar, canine!" it barked. Was it saying something? I mean, sure, it barked but was it speaking a language, or is how it barks just how it barks and I'm delusional thinking it's trying to say something? The way things were going, I'm inclined to believe it's the latter. Standing up, I figured this tall grass was probably not the best place to stay, seeing as weird, usually angry animals popped out and tried to attack me. I opted to move back to where I woke up. At least then I'd be able to see if something was coming. On the plus side, the weird tiger dog wasn't hostile - to me, at least - so I presume it's not a bad idea to leave it to do whatever it wants to. Which seems to be following me.

Actually, that makes sense considering it came from one of these weird balls that were on me when I woke up. I suppose then, that this tiger-dog is my...pet? I guess? How'd I manage to get one of these though? Are there pet shops with these huge bois around?

The tiger-dog padded alongside me as we emerged from the grass. It seemed to be concerned about something. I assumed, all things considered, that it was concerned about me. I imagine I'd be confused and concerned too, if someone I knew very well suddenly started acting super weird.

Once we were well away from the tall grass, I turned to the tiger-dog (which I think I'm gonna start calling a 'dogger' until I get told otherwise because it's easier to say).

"Listen," I began, taking a seat, "I know I'm...acting weird," Dogger gave a bark at that, though it looked at me with it's full attention.

"I apologise for it, but also...I don't...remember anything. I don't remember you, I don't remember me, and the only thing I seem to know how to do is speak. And cry when a bird and a cat make slightly threatening moves toward me-- but that's beyond the point!" I waved off the last sentence, "My point is, I'm sorry I'm acting weird, and I hope I can get my memories back soon. So in the meantime, would you mind putting up with me?" The dogger barked, giving me a sort of nod. I let out a breath; at least dogger would be on my side. I don't know if he understood what I meant, but I think he got the gist of it. I reached over to pat his head, but I stopped myself before I touched him. I don't know _why, _but my hand just wouldn't go any further. It seemed Dogger got my point, though, and he closed the gap, rubbing his head in my hand. I smiled. He was rather warm, though. Was that a bad thing?

Hold on, is he even a 'he'? I don't…I don't wanna check…but…

"Green! You're awake!" a voice came from the direction of the cave. I turned to see a boy running out of it, a red cap and jacket on, with a girl following close behind.

"Green! Are you alright? How are you feeling?" she asked, as the two slid over to me. I blinked.

"...Green?"

**[A/N: I should probably note I'm using the characters from the 'Festival of Champions' Doujin, so I don't actually know how the characters hold up to the official pokémon manga. But oh well.]**


End file.
